


He is Dead

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [22]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Celegorm's servants search for the Silmaril, and for vengeance after his death.





	He is Dead

**He is dead  
** By CC  
March, 2012 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is part of the B2Me challenge

* * *

_Card: Sons of Fëanor  
N41: The Evil servants of Celegorm…_

 

Laegass could not believe that Celegorm was dead. He had come too late, having been detained by part of Dior’s guard. Those of his companions who had reached their lord’s side were dead too, and Maglor was cradling Celegorm’s limp body in his arms.

So many arrows… 

Caranthir was dying, his head resting in one of the twin’s lap, while the other held his hand. Maedhros was sitting beside Curufinwë, speaking softly to him, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was already dead. 

Dead, three of the sons of Fëanor lay dead, and he could not see the Silmaril on Dior’s body!

Something snapped inside Laegass, and he turned around and rushed out of the chamber with only one thought. His lord’s death would not be in vain. He would find the Silmaril, he would kill whoever stood on his way, and he would snatch the jewel from these worthless enemies. 

Laeglass ran through the Palace corridors, and many followed him. They heard voices, elflings' voices, and he entered the small room. He was crazed with pain. He looked around, but they were hiding. Surely they had the jewel, surely they were hiding it. They would pay, Laegass decided. They would pay dearly for Celegorm’s death.


End file.
